


Close Call

by 20-million-bees (bonk_fueled)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Connor is shy, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), connor works for the dpd, gavin is alright i guess here, leave the poor boy alone you say, no i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 23:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonk_fueled/pseuds/20-million-bees
Summary: When a simple investigation goes wrong, will the boys be able to make it through?





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> As with everything else I write, I sat down for 1-2 hours late at night, wrote this, proofread it once, and threw it into the void, technical fallacies and all. I hope you enjoy anyways.

“I don’t even know why I had to come with you two,” Gavin complained as they rolled up to the last place the suspect was seen, “You have a walking computer on you, can’t you just handle it?”  
“Shut up, Reed,” Hank grunted in reply, “I’m not any happier about it than you are.”  
Connor, Hank, and Gavin walked up to the dilapidated barn that the suspect had previously been hiding in. It was bad enough that the precinct had lost track of the latest suspect, but now that they had to come all the way out here and dig around what was possibly the largest source of rotting wood in the Detroit area. Hank mumbled something about workers comp under his breath.  
“It was constructed in the late 1970’s,” Connor supplied. “The property was abandoned in the mid-2000’s, but has been the site of multiple drug busts since. That’s probably why the suspect knew of this place.”  
“Fucking fantastic,” Reed said. “Are we going to go in or are you just going to give us a history lesson?” Connor gave him a blank look. “Fucking hell,” Gavin mumbled under his breath as he pulled the door to the barn open. The inside of the barn looked to be in fairly good shape, especially considering the exterior. What was inside the barn, however, did not look as good. Piles of wood, garbage, and drug paraphernalia littered the ground. Stacks of barrels and wooden crates obscured much of the floor plan. It didn’t help that it was getting late and there were no lights. As the detectives turned on their flashlights, they noticed a second floor.  
“Well Reed, you want to take the rafters?” Hank asked.  
“Are you serious? What if the floor gives away?”  
“Then I’m going to laugh at you.”  
Gavin flipped Hank off before climbing the ladder to the second level. Hank looked at Connor.   
“Well Connor, let’s have a look around down here. Have you seen anything yet?”  
“Not anything of importance, Lieutenant,” Connor said. Hank wished Connor would relax more while they were at work. The kid had really settled into his newfound freedoms, but Hank could tell he still felt uncomfortable around the others at the station, especially Gavin. “I see traces of four different types of drugs on the floor, including red ice. I’m going to continue investigating the substances.” Connor began heading toward a pile of crates at the far end of the barn and disappeared behind them.   
“You do that,” Hank mumbled as he turned to look at the opposite end of the barn. A few seconds later, Hank jumped as he heard a gunshot, a shout, and a scuffle.   
“Connor?” Hank shouted, drawing his gun. No response. “Connor?!” There was a shuffle of movement as two figures emerged from where Connor had been.   
“Put the gun down!” a new voice shouted. The suspect had taken to hiding and Connor had found him. As the man stepped out, Hank’s blood ran cold. Connor now had a small thirium stain on his right should as well as a large pool of it on the left side of his shirt. There was only one gunshot, Hank remembered. The suspect was holding a gun to Connor’s head, but was also supporting him. He had ripped out his thirium pump. Hank could see the fear in Connor’s eyes, but he had no choice but to drop his weapon. As soon as Hank dropped his gun, the man dropped the vital part of Connor’s system and shifted him so that the suspect could make eye contact with Hank. Hank could see that the suspect was high. He began to speak.  
“You crooked cops, sending a machine after a man,” he began. “These monstrosities are the reason I’m like this,” he spat. “Once these things showed up, no one could possibly hope to outperform them. I had to start selling drugs instead, and now here I am, a wanted criminal, an addict, miserable and alone. It will happen to you too!” he shouted. “Just wait until your boss calls you in one day, that your partner is replacing you now. Then this thing will come after you too. But I’m not going to let that happen. You’ll thank me later.” Hank didn’t know what to do. There was no reasoning with the man, but there was no way to fight him without ensuring that he would kill Connor. Not only that, but Connor was running out of time until he shut down. He couldn’t stand to see Connor so vulnerable.   
Meanwhile, Connor had also been trying to come up with a way out, but was drawing a blank. There were too many errors clouding his thoughts. He could barely support his head. Suddenly he remembered. Gavin was here. Connor looked around and found Gavin and made eye contact with him, who was crouching by a bale of hay in the rafters with his gun drawn, but he couldn’t get a shot at the suspect without hitting Connor. He looked almost as scared as Hank. That’s weird, Connor thought, but he would have time to deal with that later. Connor figured that there was only a 30% chance that Gavin would understand what he was trying to do, but it was better than the option of letting himself shut down. Connor nodded at Gavin and dropped.  
The next few seconds were some of the worst that Hank had experienced in many years. He saw Connor go completely limp, falling out of the suspects arm and lying motionless on the ground. A shot then rang out through the barn and the suspect dropped as well. Hank ran to grab Connor’s thirium pump and then to the younger detective, still inert. Hank turned him onto his back and was forever thankful he had made Connor teach him basic first aid for androids. He put the pump back into place and prayed that he had made it on time. Gavin ran to join him.  
“Is… is it dead?” Gavin asked.  
“I don’t know,” Hank replied, defeated. Connor’s LED was blinking red, and that was the only hope that Hank had to cling on to. After a minute, the blinking stopped.  
“No…” Hank whispered, putting his head into his hands. Gavin was too shocked to say anything. He looked away. Had he been too late? They both sat there in shock. Suddenly, Gavin noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. Connor’s LED had started blinking yellow.   
“Hank,” Gavin said, hushed. “Hank, look, his head light thing is blinking again.”  
Suddenly, Connor inhaled sharply and snapped his eyes open. He looked around frantically. “Hank?” Connor said weakly. The lieutenant finally looked up.  
“Connor,” Hank said, “You’re alright?”  
“I think I am,” Connor said shakily. “I needed to reboot my system, but I… think I’ll be ok.” Hank pulled Connor into a hug. Gavin felt very uncomfortable. He coughed slightly. Letting go, Connor addressed Gavin.  
“Thank you, Gavin. I didn’t know if you would do it or not. I owe you my life.”  
“I don’t want it,” Gavin joked. After receiving a death glare from Hank, he continued. “I’m glad you’re ok bolt brains. You’d be hard to replace.”  
Connor suddenly remembered the suspect. He pulled his knees to his chest. “You know that I wouldn’t replace either of your jobs, right?” he said, voice hushed. “I wouldn’t let them.”  
“Of course we know that, Connor,” Hank offered supportively. “You’re part of the team; you know it, and we know it.”  
“Yeah, the only thing you could replace about me is my coffee maker,” Gavin said. Surprisingly, Connor laughed.  
“Shut up, Reed,” Hank said, with a small smile on his face.


End file.
